


The story of beer and bad jokes

by hwasunny



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Beta, Party, Sarcasm, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwasunny/pseuds/hwasunny
Summary: Soulmate! AU, in which the first phrase your soulmate said to you is written on your hand from birth. Seonghwa has always been the quiet guy on his own mind, with a reputation of a bad boy somehow.Only “𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵, 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺, 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧𝘧” on the wrist spoiled everything.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	The story of beer and bad jokes

“Do I look like a clown?” Seonghwa asks again, lowering the sleeve of a long sweatshirt and covering the ill-fated inscription.

“Yeah, only the red nose is missing,” San jokes, but immediately stops talking, feeling the elder's tense gaze on him. “God, stop getting hung up on this, you see it every day since childhood.”

“You know, not everyone has it written on their hand that he is a humorist and the following message to fuck off,” Seonghwa sighs heavily and takes out cigarettes from his pocket, lighting one while the two of them stand on the university's smoking room during the break. “From my soulmate, by the way! What a generation, awful.”

“You say like you're not twenty-two, but seventy-two.” San slaps his pants in search of something (apparently also cigarettes), but to no avail. “You really won't find him at this rate if you keep whining.”

“I'm not whining!” The brunette chokes on cigarette smoke, immediately coughing and wiping away the tears that have come. “Asshole.”

“I know.” San smiles and reveals his adorable dimples, once again drawing Seonghwa's attention to his wrist as if he had never seen him before in his life.

Well, if Seonghwa's soulmate considers him a humorist, then San’s soul has been chasing him “ _Fucking asshole_ ” since birth, and Choi is already itching to hit someone who dares to call him like that besides his soulmate.

While smoking a cigarette, Park thinks that he would gladly strangle his destiny (he has no kink on it), because he is already tired of hiding a black ugly phrase under long sleeves. So he managed to become a bad boy and the dream of all girls from younger courses. But he will win back. Probably.

***

San vows again that the party will be cool and they can have a good time, and Seonghwa again thinks that buying a smaller a gag for his birthday won't be such a bad idea, and in general, he needs only to look at what price it is. Choi not just got it - he literally fucked the elder with this party, arguing that “ _well, maybe there will be your destiny, and here you are sitting cowards at the third Witcher that you have already jerked off._ ”

Park does not try to play the role of a diligent hyung, but goes with the younger simply out of a feeling that insists that San will get drunk again and will create some kind of nightmare. Maternal instinct, or something like that. But before he has time to turn away and say hello to some acquaintance, it is unrealistic to see the light head in the crowd.

Seonghwa prays not to find him drinking beer from the barrel tap while some strangers hold him upside down. There was a case, passed last year and the vomiting mattress on the floor, which was spread for the younger, is a confirmation of this.

Seonghwa, unlike San, doesn’t believe in the position that you need to look for your soulmate on purpose: his brain is already too tired by the age of twenty-two and doesn’t require adventure, so he doesn’t even try to come up with any plans. It is only clear that he is a crappy joke, but he will let this happen anyway, when necessary, and not every damn day.

Park, of course, is a “humorist” from birth, but now, for the first time in a long time, he gets a real laugh because of a single message that appeared on the phone screen.

_“Hyung, I bumped into a dude and almost chewed on him, and he turned out to be my soul, imagine! We're going for a walk (I hope he doesn't fuck me off), so you can go”_

The elder smiles and quickly types “ _don't forget about the protection_ ” tucking his cell phone into his jacket pocket. He decided for himself that for today he will manage with only one beer and with a clear conscience will dump from this place, so now he is in search of what is needed.

He notices a small counter with several bottles with glasses and a short guy nearby, which he is not interested in at all. The goal is one - to take alcohol and dump it into the fog, until he met anyone he knows. So Seonghwa quickly walks over to the table and looks at the contents, noticing only the stranger's pink sneakers and white pants.

“Who can drink this shit?” Guy mutters to himself and moves his legs to the beat of the music, placing the plastic glass on a wooden surface.

“Sorry, surely,” Park suddenly begins to himself and takes a can in his hands, opening it almost instantly, “but drinking beer is like kissing a loved one, you want more and more.”

Silence hangs for a few moments and the guy with red hair straightens a pink choker around his neck as if it were choking him, and then glances up at Park.

“ _You’re fucking humorist, currently,_ ” he says and sits down on the table, as if waiting for the subsequent reaction, “ _fuck off._ ”

For ten seconds, Seonghwa tries to figure out what the hell just happened and if it’s a joke, and then stumbles upon the writing on someone else’s hand and gags. _Not a joke. Cool._

“So you are that one who thinks that I'm a clown,” Park breaks the silence and puts an open can on the side of the guy, leaning on the other side with his hand. “Since the beer is so shitty, what do you prefer?”

“Strawberry liqueur, chocolate ice cream, romantic comedies,” the guy says quite calmly and smiles sweetly, as if he hadn't sworn to his soulmate a minute ago, “breakfast in bed and, apparently, now you. Kim Hongjoong, the cutest face with a gentle disposition. And who got me so beautiful?”

“Park Seonghwa,” the elder straightens out the stray red strands and runs his fingers into his hair, massaging the scalp a little, “to a person with bad humor and boundless love for beer.”

“And now, apparently, and _for me_.”

_Seonghwa couldn't agree more._


End file.
